L'enfer des mots
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: DRABBLES de 100 ou 200 mots sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, traversant toutes les époques et concernant tous les personnages. Il y en aura un par jour, du lundi au vendredi. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, c'est la première fois que je tente ce style d'écriture R
1. Le nerf de la guerre

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Et oui, ça y est, je m'essaye aux drabbles. Ils feront tous 100 ou 200 mots je pense, ils concerneront tous Harry Potter (tout appartient à JKR). J'ai prévu de ne jamais citer le nom des personnages, ce sera à vous de deviner :) Je vais sûrement poster très souvent, et bien sûr je compte sur vous pour les reviews :) Celui-ci fait 100 mots, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Le nerf de la guerre**

Les effluves âpres du sang, de la poussière se mêlaient. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle se sentait trembler.

Elle cherchait son visage parmi la foule hurlante, à travers les volutes de fumée épaisse. Les rayons verts et rouges s'entrechoquaient, s'enlaçaient, dansaient. Elle enjambaient des cadavres aux visages inconnus. Des expressions d'horreur et de rage figées sur leurs traits. Elle voudrait pleurer. Elle voudrait vomir. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Il devait survivre. Ils devraient tous survivre. Elle devait lui parler, l'embrasser, le serrer. Pourquoi avait-elle été si bête, si jeune ?

Il devait survivre.


	2. Un vide plein d'amertume

_Et voilà une 2eme drabble, 200 mots pour celui-là. Je prévois d'en faire un par jour, sauf le week-end. Je pense faire une fic complète sur ce thème, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)_

* * *

**Un vide plein d'amertume**

Un instant qui dure une vie. Une seconde, la dernière de sa pauvre existence. Et le néant qui l'attendait. La mort.

Des visages qui s'entremêlent, se confondent. Le vent, la pluie, le soleil, les sourires. Toute ces choses qu'il allait regretter. Il allait le laisser affronter ses démons seuls, il ne pourrait plus l'aider. Il allait rejoindre son meilleur ami, son frère, tous ces gens qu'il avait perdu. Mais il laissait les autres, ceux qui avaient besoin de lui. Il n'aurait plus le temps de se racheter. Les peines, les joies, les erreurs de sa vie défilèrent devant ses yeux. Quel était le bilan de tout cela ? Des regrets. Le regret d'une fille qu'il laissait partir, d'un frère qu'il avait laissé seul devant la mort, d'un meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas su protéger, des années gâchées. Ce visage fou en face du sien. Des yeux de démente, un sourire démoniaque qu'il voulait éteindre, une baguette levée contre lui, il devait la tuer.

Mais il sentit le voile fin sur son dos, il sentit cette force insoupçonné qui l'attirait. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait, derrière ?


	3. Amour

_Toujours pas de reviews, mais tant pis, j'écris, ça m'éclate! :)_

* * *

**Amour**

L'amour, l'amour. Il fait battre les coeurs, il fait chavirer les estomacs, il embrume l'esprit, il crée des papillons et des décharges électriques.

L'amour attire la jalousie, le venin, la haine, la colère, la dépression. L'amour est une maladie, une pandémie, qui dévore la planète depuis que l'Homme a des sentiments. Sans amour, tout serait plus simple. Adieu, crimes passionnels, Adieu, guerres malsaines, Adieu, quête de gloire et de richesse. Mais l'amour rend fou les Hommes, il les ronge de l'intérieur, il leur fait oublier à quel point ils seraient plus heureux sans lui.

Mais personne ne peut échapper à l'amour, quelque soit sa volonté. Pas même un loup-garou.


	4. Trop Belle

_Merci à** Lord** **EnAgrOm**, **DameAureline**, et à **Soly** pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur, honnêtement, parce que je commençais à croire que j'étais moisie pour écrire des drabbles :) Je vais répondre à vos spéculations : le 1er était un Hermione/Ron, le 2eme la mort de Sirius, et le 3eme Remus qui tombe amoureux de Tonks. J'attends de voir si vous allez deviner celui-ci :)_

* * *

**Trop Belle**

Les perles de neiges s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux. Elle est belle, tellement belle. Elle-même peut sentir l'aura qu'elle dégage.

Partout où elle passe, les regards se tournent vers elle, naturellement. Elle admirée, enviée, désirée... Elle a toujours aimé cela. Elle se régale de relever ses cheveux et de laisser en échapper leur parfum. Elle lance des oeillades aguicheuses et des sourires ravageurs. Elle fait virevolter ses pieds, elle se déhanche, elle roule des épaules, si bien qu'à chaque pas, on devine ses talents de danseuses. Les femmes la jalousent, les hommes la vénèrent. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voudrait être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voudrait ne pas posséder ces pouvoirs. Elle voudrait savoir si _lui_, il est sincère. S'il l'aime vraiment, s'il ne la désire pas simplement par l'illusion qu'elle irradie.

Mais elle ne saura jamais, car ces choses-là, ne se changent pas.


	5. La Petite Maison

_Et voilà le petit dernier_

* * *

**La Petite Maison**

Il avait tenu à venir seul. Vêtu de sa longue robe noire, pieds nus sur l'asphalte, il découvrait enfin ce lieu.

Une fois de plus il allait faire planer la mort au-dessus d'une maison. Il avait su, il avait tout de suite deviné que c'était lui. Un garçon de sang-mêlé, avec des parents brillants, dangereux... Même ici, il le sentait dans l'air. L'odeur de la menace se mêlait à la cuisine bon marché et faisait frétiller ses fines narines. Mais bientôt, tout ça n'existerait plus. Il allait le décimer, le brûler, le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Car personne, jamais personne, ne l'empêchera de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.

Son destin s'accomplirait, il régnerait sur le monde magique. Bientôt. Il leva sa baguette, et fit voler la porte d'entrée.


	6. In Fine

_Pour faire plaisir à Soly :) (ne change pas tes reviews, je les adore) mais aussi à toutes les revieweuses et vos petits mots gentils_

* * *

**In Fine**

Ses pas résonnaient sur le marbre lustré. La douceur de la soie caressait ses épaules frêles.

Dans l'immensité pleine de vide du manoir, elle se sentait si petite, minuscule, insignifiante. Autrefois elle avait été belle, chic, pleine de prestance, de dignité. Mais ses espoirs s'étaient tous envolés, les uns après les autres, la laissant seule dans le vaste espace du néant. Il était là pourtant, toujours. Assis sur un de ces sofas en cuir glacial qu'il affectionnait tant, un livre épais ouvert sur ses genoux, sa crinière blonde retombant nonchalamment dans son dos. Elle l'avait aimé, profondément, follement, passionnément. Puis elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était invisible. Elle n'était qu'une façade, une parade, de la poudre jetée aux yeux de tous. Elle était comme morte à l'intérieur, comme lui, comme cet univers d'or et d'argent creux comme un cadavre.

Elle n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de son passé, accrochée à son bras comme à un dernier souvenir.


	7. Explosion

_Celui-là n'est pas difficile à deviner, je pense :) Au fait, je vous invite à me donner des idées si vous en avez, c'est parfois plus drôle d'écrire vos petites histoires plutôt que les miennes :)_

* * *

**Explosion**

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, à lui crever la poitrine. Des milliers de frissons secouaient sa colonne vertebrale.

Il avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il volait. Sous ses mains il sentait le tissus épais de sa cape, le creux adorable de ses reins. Contre son torse il sentait sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle devinait sûrement les palpitations de la sienne. Ses lèvres fines étaient douces, brûlantes, contre sa bouche. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir ses paupières. La chaleur envahissait tout son corps, lui donnait le tournis. Enfin, après toutes ces années où il lui avait la cours, après toutes les fois où elle l'avait repoussé, elle avait cédé. Elle avait fait le premier pas. Elle avait scellé leurs chairs, leurs âmes, et il savait que pour l'éternité, il l'aimerait, la chérirait, la protégerait, envers et contre tout, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Mais même la mort n'oserait pas les séparer.


	8. Rictus

**Rictus**

La pièce s'illumina une seconde, révélant toutes les horreurs qui étaient restées dans la pénombre. Puis elle fut replongée dans l'obscurité. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grondement effrayant secoua la bâtisse. A la lumière des bougies, elle vit ses lèvres fines s'étirer, et eut l'impression que ses commissures allaient se déchirer. La peau livide découvrit de longues dents, aiguisées comme des lames, jaunes. Elle réalisa qu'il souriait. Les sourires. Ils diffusent la joie et la bonne humeur, ils annoncent l'amour et précèdent les rires. Mais celui-ci lui serra le coeur. Les larmes envahirent ses joues, les tremblements secouèrent sa carcasse. Car ce sourire, dégoûtant, n'annonçait rien d'autre que sa mort.


	9. Toujours

**Toujours**

Il se souvenait. A quel point sa peau avait été douce lorsqu'il la caressait. La souplesse de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. L'odeur mielleuse et épicée dans son cou. S'il avait pu, il aurait voulu la dévorer. Laisser ses dents entrer dans ses chairs, sentir le sang couler sur sa langue, dans sa gorge, embraser ses organes. Tirer ses cheveux jusqu'à les arracher par poignées. Griffer et sentir sa peau se déchiqueter sous ses ongles. Pour qu'elle soit en lui. Qu'elle soit sienne. Que personne ne puisse jamais la toucher, la sentir, l'aimer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle ne serait plus ce qu'elle était, après cela. Alors d'un coup de baguette, il la tua. Il ôta de ce corps qu'il aimait tant l'âme qui l'avait affaibli. Qui le faisait se sentir humain. Trop humain. Et de la dépouille magnifique, il ne fit rien d'autre que l'aimer, la désirer, la chérir, la protéger, car la mort ne pourrait plus les séparer.


	10. Le Soleil

_Hello! Merci Soly, heureusement que t'es là! Pour le dernier Drabble, à la base c'était Voldemort, mais en fait ce n'était pas vraiment un personnage précis, donc Fenrir Greyback convient parfaitement :) Pour ce drabble là, mea culpa, ce n'est pas sur l'univers Harry Potter. En fait c'est sur la saga True Blood, je n'en dis pas plus sur les personnages, j'espère que vous connaissez la saga, sinon je vous la conseille en serie TV comme en livre. A bientot!_

* * *

**Le Soleil**

Pour la première fois depuis près de mille ans, il voyait le soleil.

Pas vraiment, c'était impossible, mais il le voyait à travers elle. Ses cheveux blonds irradiaient de lumière, malgré la nuit tombée, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur rassurante qui émanait de son corps. Et son odeur... Cette senteur de miel et de verger printanier que son odorat percevait à travers sa peau. Il avait passé tant de siècles à se forger une carapace, à devenir un personnage impressionnant, souverain, craint. Il avait laissé sa nature de mort-vivant prendre le dessus sur les restes de son humanité. Il était pour ainsi dire un monstre, aux yeux de tous. Mais devant elle, il se sentait comme un petit garçon, qui court en vain derrière ce magnifique papillon. Le soleil était là de nouveau, le baignait de son amour et de sa lumière, et il ne le laisserait plus partir. Il s'approcha d'elle et scella leurs lèvres. La chaleur l'envahit et il sentit une larme de sang perler au coin de son oeil.

Pour la première fois depuis près de mille ans, il sentait l'amour.


End file.
